


Круглосуточный магазин «У Анелы»

by Urtica



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urtica/pseuds/Urtica
Summary: Когда Дэнни впервые сказал Стиву, что любит его, они покупали зубную пасту в три часа ночи.





	Круглосуточный магазин «У Анелы»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ʻĀnela's General Goods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/817398) by [imaginary_iby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_iby/pseuds/imaginary_iby). 



Дэнни всегда с легкостью произносил три заветных простых слова. Они словно сами срывались с языка. Он никогда не стеснялся проявлять свои чувства и с радостью заканчивал звонки семье этой фразой — неважно, сколько народа крутилось вокруг.  
  
Но даже для Дэнни произнести их впервые оказалось непросто — все равно, что прыгнуть со скалы, выставить потаенное на всеобщее обозрение. Сказать кому-то, что любишь — просто, если практиковался годами. Но в первый раз? Совсем другое дело.  
  
Поэтому, когда он случайно выдохнул: «Я люблю тебя», — единственно, что оставалось Дэнни, так это хлопнуть себя по лицу. Он потер ладонями по щекам и подбородку, будто надеясь физически обернуть время вспять и забрать слова назад.  
  
Они стояли посреди круглосуточного магазина «У Анелы», на часах было три ночи, на локте у Стива болталась продуктовая корзинка. Над ними мигали лампы дневного света, создавая атмосферу, свойственную только круглосуточным магазинам.  
  
Но даже столь омерзительное освещение не умаляло привлекательности Стива. Такой красавчик, аж дух захватывает. Растрепавшиеся волосы залезли под воротник свитера. Только он мог напялить шорты-карго с шерстяным джемперообразным нечто и выглядеть офигенно.  
  
От слов Дэнни брови Стива совершили знакомый презабавный маневр — раз-два-вверх-вниз — который мало у кого выглядел не по-идиотски.  
  
— И я тебя люблю, — легко отозвался он, как будто у них сейчас не разыгрывался особый момент и… э, что?  
  
Стив прижался ближе, походя чмокнул Дэнни в уголок рта и, потянувшись, взял с полки тюбик зубной пасты. Мягкомятный гель, как нравилось Дэнни — сам Стив предпочитал с перечной мятой.  
  
Дэнни жадно наблюдал, как Стив кладет пасту в корзинку. Он пристроил ее рядом с банкой Фолгерс — они купили ее только потому, что мерзкий вкус растворимого кофе напоминал Дэнни о доме.  
  
Стив начал поворачиваться, чтобы направиться к стойке с презервативами, но Дэнни схватил его за руку, останавливая. Он знал, что там их ждет продолжение нескончаемой битвы «Ароматизированная смазка. За и против», и не хотел портить настрой.  
  
— Что мы здесь делаем?  
  
Расплывчатый и в целом трудный вопрос. Дэнни снова захотелось хлопнуть себя по лицу — он умудрился задать его совершенно ни ко времени, ни к месту. Само вырвалось.  
  
Стив понял его буквально. Махнув рукой на окружающие их полки и лотки, он ответил:  
  
— Продукты покупаем?  
  
Может, потому, что стояла глубокая ночь. Может, потому, что он только что признался в любви кому-то, кого едва не подстрелил при первой встрече. Может, потому, что Стив выглядел таким милым, непоколебимым и родным, с поблекшим засосом, выглядывающим из-под воротника.  
  
Неважно. Но Дэнни подавил первое желание — ехидно отозваться о любителях констатировать очевидное — и решил дать словам Стива усвоиться, прорасти внутри.  
  
Они покупают продукты.  
  
Они стояли бок о бок в магазине, их разделяла лишь банка Фолгерс. Такой вот Стив придумал способ помочь Дэнни разобраться с бессонницей. Вытащить его из дома, проехать по побережью с открытыми окнами и включенным радио; творить безумные расслабленные глупости, например, покупать зубную пасту, пока Дэнни не вымотается, будто ему четыре года.  
  
У Дэнни аж сердце сжалось. Он думал, что никто и никогда больше не полюбит его вот так. Когда прекрасное чувство внутри сводится не только к сексу, романтике и опасности, но и готовности бодрствовать в три часа ночи, когда любимому не спится.  
  
И он улыбнулся, легко, нежно, но радостно. Дэнни облизнул губы, будто пробуя на вкус три коротких слова, с таким трудом дающиеся многим людям.  
  
Но не ему. О, нет, у Дэнни не было никаких проблем с их произнесением.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — вдумчиво и медленно повторил он, поймав взгляд Стива, от которого мгновенно бросило в жар. Руки сами собой скользнули на талию, притягивая его для поцелуя. Стив отнесся к этому с таким энтузиазмом, что заехал Дэнни корзинкой в живот.  
  
Когда поцелуй закончился, они остались стоять так близко, что соприкасались носами и чужое дыхание опаляло губы. Лицо Стива приняло глуповато-обнадеженное выражение.  
  
— Значит, мы можем купить смазку с ананасовым вкусом?  
  
— Ох, детка, — тихо и нежно прошептал Дэнни. — Да ни за что в жизни.


End file.
